


Mothman doesn't like his wings ig

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Gen, i cant believe im posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Mothman is insecure abt his wings! And you've gotta fix it!!
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Mothman doesn't like his wings ig

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS IM,,  
> This is a joke for a server, I'm so srry,,,  
> (Actually I kinda lowkey enjoyed this?? Idk it was lowkey fun)

You approach Mothman as he sits on your bed, fresh out of the shower and in a new pair of pajamas. (Your favorite pair of shorts, very fluffy.)

Mothman had left you in the living room a few hours ago, saying he needed some rest. And yet here he sits, still awake, wearing his jeans and one of his halter tops. (Those wings can't be pressed down without some pain, man.)

You sit down next to him, slipping on your wedding ring. (Yeah, you're married to him. Cool, right?) You frown, observing his pensive look.

You set a hand on his shoulder, frowning yourself as he jumps and turns to you, his wings folding in a little. "Hon, what's wrong?" You ask.

His brows furrow and he sighs, turning away. He shakes his head and flutters his wings before folding them in again.

You smile sadly.

Ah. His wings.

He's always been a little insecure of them. They're one of the main things that make him different from the rest of the world; powerful and yet delicate, and so _large._

But to you, they're simply one of his spectacles that make him the amazing cryptid he is.

You hug him by the side, tucking your head under his. (You've always been an awful bit smaller than him, and you've always liked it.) "Honey, you know I love your wings."

His frown doesn't lift, though, and you frown, standing up with a bit of a smile.

A dance never hurts.

You hold out a hand, and after a moment, he takes it.

It's simple and sweet, just as always, and it isn't long before he's laughing, his wings surrounding you.

You stop, looking up at him with a bright smile, and he kisses the crown of your head, his smile soft. "Thank you, darling."

You laugh. "No problem."

You fall asleep wrapped in his wings, just as always.

All's well that ends well.


End file.
